


Слово и дело

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Стив не может противостоять соблазну разбудить Дэнни.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Слово и дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Actions and Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736537) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



Стив лежал, оперевшись на локоть, и наблюдал за спящим Дэнни. Потрясающее, гипнотизирующее зрелище. Свет прикроватной лампы золотил его кожу, подсвечивал сильную спину, отбрасывал тень на изгиб ягодиц. Стив устал — проспал всего пару часов — но какой может быть сон, если можно было любоваться на такое. И вспоминать нереально возбуждающие поцелуи Дэнни и его крепкий член в руке.

Бесшумно и осторожно Стив придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Дэнни в плечо.

Казалось невозможным поверить в произошедшее между ними. Сколько раз они, вымотанные морально и физически после сложного дела, отдыхали вместе, стараясь прийти в себя. Но в этот раз все пошло по-другому — Дэнни потянулся к нему, он к Дэнни и, каким-то удивительным образом все получилось.

И теперь Дэнни спал в его постели. Полностью обнаженный. Снова поцеловав Дэнни в плечо, Стив потерся носом о его висок. Дэнни глубоко вздохнул и зарылся глубже в подушку. Ухмыльнувшись, Стив поцеловал его в ухо, провел губами по волосам и, отстранившись, замер в ожидании.

Со стоном Дэнни перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Изучив собственную наготу, окружающую обстановку и Стива, он, нахмурившись, удрученно простонал:

— О, нет. Мы... ты, я... нет. Только не это. Скажи, что это кошмар и мне все снится.

— Неа, — хмыкнул Стив, на которого сбивчивая и полная трагизма речь Дэнни не произвела никакого впечатления. Дэнни много болтал, но Стив давно уяснил, что обращать внимание надо не на слова, а на дела. — Не снится.

Он придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами губ Дэнни. Тот пылко поцеловал его в ответ, притягивая к себе за загривок.

— Ужас. Я... — откинувшись на подушки, Дэнни смахнул растрепанные волосы со лба. — Ты и я. Как вообще так вышло?..

Стив улыбнулся. Сонный и не такой задиристый, как обычно, Дэнни вызывал невероятное умиление.

— Фу, хватит светиться от радости. Не могу... — Дэнни махнул рукой. — Который час?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Около трех, — он снова поцеловал Дэнни. Стиву нравились подобные сонные поцелуи, потому что казалось, будто Дэнни не мог противостоять соблазну.

— Оу, — прищурившись, Дэнни смерил Стива неодобрительным взглядом. — Знаешь, некоторым надо чуть больше двух часов отдыха, чтобы нормально функционировать. Тебе, может, и хватает, но мне точно нет.

Стив кивнул.

— На то и расчет, — поцеловав подбородок Дэнни, он потерся носом о чувствительное местечко за ухом.

Дэнни вздрогнул и вцепился Стиву за плечи.

— Это... это лишение сна. Прием, чтобы контролировать разум, правильно? Все морские котики так делают, и не пытайся отрицать.

— Да, Дэнни. Мы будим врага и целуем его, до тех пор, пока он не перейдет на нашу сторону, — Стив прикусил нежную кожу на шее Дэнни.

— Так и знал, — хихикнул Дэнни.

Стив прошелся губами по изгибу шеи Дэнни, горлу, плечу, пробуя разбросанные тут и там веснушки на вкус.

— Стив, иди сюда... — Дэнни нежно потянул Стива к себе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. — Нам надо поговорить. Ты же не считаешь это хорошей затеей? Потому что это очень, очень плохая идея. Нам с тобой заводить что-то. Вот это вот что-то. Мы не можем.

— Знаешь, я прекрасно помню, что это ты вчера забрался мне на колени, — парировал Стив.

Дэнни не ограничился коленями — жадный, страстный и просто совершенно потрясающий. У Стива сердце забилось чаще от одних только воспоминаний.

— Хм, ну может... — нахмурился Дэнни, явно тоже ушедший мыслями в прошлый вечер. — У тебя было такое выражение лица, я просто не удержался...

— Ты же понимаешь, что несешь какую-то чушь? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Три ночи, Стивен. Что еще кроме чуши я могу нести в такое время? Эй, эй...

Стив вытянулся поверх Дэнни, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, а бедрами к бедрам.

— Особенно когда ты голый. Когда мы оба голые, — дыхание Дэнни сбилось, и он пошире развел ноги, чтобы Стиву было удобнее устроиться между ними. — Полная чушь.

— Вот тут ты прав, Дэнни.

— Нам надо поспать. Потом поговорим. Поговорим об этой самой ужасной на свете затее. Да ты сам ужасен и ходячая катастрофа, увидел тебя и сразу это понял, — Дэнни огладил плечи и спину Стива. — В голове взвыли сирены, спасайся, Дэнни, от этого парня одни проблемы, ничего хорошего не выйдет, ох... — он притянул Стива в нежный, страстный поцелуй, и тот с готовностью ответил.

Со стоном Дэнни отстранился.

— Голова кругом, и ведь я даже ничего не пил.

Стив поцеловал щеку Дэнни и потерся губами о вылезшую за ночь щетину. Теплый, обнаженный Дэнни, прикосновения, крепкие объятия, полувставший член Дэнни, касающийся его бедра — все это кружило голову посильней алкоголя.

— Ладно, ладно, — простонал Дэнни. — Признаю, соврал. Это самая лучшая затея.

Стив фыркнул от смеха ему в шею.

— Ну не знаю, может нам остановиться и хорошенько все обсудить?

— У, издеваешься? — Дэнни укусил Стива и за плечо и развел ноги, упираясь пятками о постель. Он потерся полностью вставшим членом о Стива. — Остряк.

Стив поддал бедрами вперед, его член коснулся взмокшей кожи Дэнни.

— Ух, ах, — выдохнул он, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что же хотел сказать. Он целовал Дэнни — уже не так нежно, как раньше, но отчаянно желая большего. Ему просто необходим Дэнни в постели, рядом, навсегда. Как вообще можно жить без Дэнни? Без его язвительных комментариев, потоков слов по любому поводу и сногсшибательных поцелуев?

Как хорошо, если бы можно было целоваться целую вечность. Вдвоем, посреди ночи, скрип кровати вторит шороху волн, дыхание Дэнни щекочет кожу. Просто, никаких ухищрений, идеально — они совпадали до мелочей, и Дэнни крепко обнимал его.

— Давай, ну же, — пробормотал Дэнни и крепко обхватил ладонью член Стива. Стив уткнулся в шею Дэнни, тяжело дыша, и застонал. Дэнни шептал ему на ухо какие-то милые нелепицы, какой Стив охуенный, красивый, сексуальный, насколько сильно и в каких позах он его хочет...

Стив со стоном кончил, сперма вылилась в руку Дэнни и запачкала живот — просто потрясающе, феерично, невозможно. Дэнни снова задвигался, додрачивая себе. Стив потянулся помочь, но Дэнни вскоре сам со стоном потерся о него.

Стив поцеловал его в приоткрытый рот.

Дэнни ответил и застонал, выгибаясь в оргазме.

— Ого, — выдохнул он, обмякая под Стивом.

Стив согласно хмыкнул и вытянулся. Удовлетворенный и вымотанный, он начал засыпать. Живот Дэнни, испачканный спермой, оказавшийся прямо под ним, совсем не мешал ощущению полного счастья.

— Хорошо-то как, — пробормотал он.

Дэнни погладил его по спине и взъерошил волосы.

— Ага, — со смешком согласился он.

Стив почти уже заснул, когда Дэнни ткнул его в плечо.

— Стивен. Раз ты это все затеял, то тебе и убирать.

— Серьезно? Вот так теперь будет? — поднял голову с плеча Дэнни Стив.

Дэнни улыбнулся, глядя на него с сонной нежностью.

— Ага. Стоит сразу установить правила.

— Потому что мы с тобой завели вот эту штуку? — у Стива радостно ухнуло в груди.

— Штука, — Дэнни закатил глаза. — Как взрослый и ответственный человек, мне нравится называть штуку интимными отношениями.

— Вау, — поддразнил его Стив. Хотя если честно, «интимные отношения» его несколько пугали, но их с Дэнни отношения всегда были слишком близкими для обычных напарников или друзей.

Перекатившись по кровати, Стив нашарил на полу свою майку. Не обращая внимания на протянутую руку Дэнни, он сам вытер ему живот.

— Пойдет? — спросил Стив, отбрасывая футболку.

— Ничего так, — Дэнни потянулся, довольно вздохнув, притянул Стива ближе и, обняв его, положил голову ему на плечо. — Но обещай, что не разбудишь меня через пару часов, чтобы еще потрахаться.

— Да ты что, через пару часов уже будет пора вставать, — Стив выключил прикроватную лампу, и комната погрузилась в темноту.

— Нет. Ни в коем случае, слышишь, чудик? Я буду спать, пока не высплюсь, и вот когда я проснусь, ты можешь принести мне завтрак в постель, и потом мы снова займемся сексом, потому что ты, подающий кофе и тосты это слишком возбуждающее зрелище. Я просто не смогу сдержаться. Подумай об этом.

Стив поцеловал Дэнни в макушку и улыбнулся. Теперь слова Дэнни и его дела совпадали, и с таким обстоятельством стоило считаться. Замечательное, прекрасное обстоятельство. Утром значит утром.

Закрыв глаза, он обнял Дэнни и тоже уснул.  



End file.
